


Ghosts and Angels

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [147]
Category: Gundam Wing, Jyu-Oh-Sei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Post!Episode 01. </p><p>When Tiz and Third get Thor back to the Ochre Ring, there's a ghost there waiting on them to help put him back together again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghosts and Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Prompt: Angels - Tiz (Jyu-Oh-Sei) & Duo Maxwell (Gundam Wing)

Tiz remembered seeing him before; once, as a young girl, when she had found a place that never warmed, hidden in a cave beneath the Women's Sun Ring. She remembered brushing the frost off the glass and peering through perfect crystal at person with Sun skin and a rope of brown hair and the prettiest face she had ever seen.

She had been young then. She hadn't known he wasn't a girl, but she had known he was dead. She had been born on Chimera, and there was only ever ice in the winter, and winter killed. So he had to be dead. 

Tiz had never gone back into the cave.

It... felt like so long ago, now. But she was sure it was the same person standing there, when Third ushered her and her pale husband into the Ochre ring for treatment. He looked surprised when Third related the events on the way to a room, and amused at the information that Tiz-- the Sun Ring Women's Second-- had decided “this pale little waif” was going to be her husband, but he and Third worked in perfect tandem around each other to put him back together. There was a sort of methodological fever to it, and they used up a lot of clean water--

Tiz wondered if the dead man had been a healer when he was alive. She wondered how a ghost had made it to Ochre all the way from Sun. 

Finally-- at last, hours-- days?-- later, the ghost washed his hands once more and toweled off, his eyes narrowed on the unmoving figure on the bed. Tiz watched with him, and Third... Third had slumped against the wall, looking exhausted. “...is he.. going to live?”

“Duo and I've done everything we can for him. It's out of our hands now.”

The ghost-- Duo?-- shrugged. “He was still alive when you got him here, at any rate. You said you found him in a verasona nest?”

“The Second did.” Third waved the answer away, buried his face in the crook of his elbow. “Didn't manage to save the other one. Tobias started shooting, riled everything up. It all went to shit.” 

Tiz thought she might have imagined the way the ghost stilled in the corner of her eye, the way his smile tightened. She had seen the look on Chen often enough; usually when Third denied her during the Season of Joining, but she'd seen it. She didn't know what it meant on him though.

“...you managed to save one of them, at least.”

“The girl did it.”

Duo flashed her a bright, blinding smile. Tiz blinked at him. “Thank you, princess. Not many manage to rescue a verasona's dinner. You did good.”

“Of course I did! I'm the Sun Ring Women's Second!”

“And you declared him your husband, too. Kid's got Lady Luck on his side.” He shook his head and looked over at Third again, frowning. “I'll go talk to your Top, get this squared away. You stay put and protect this brat, make sure he doesn't miraculously drop dead; I just poured all my water rations in him.”

Third lifted his head to grin at him. “You weren't going to make me do it all on my own, were you?”

Duo narrowed his eyes; a strange blue shade Tiz had never seen before. “Stop bringing home strays, Third. I mean it.” But he was smiling, so Tiz wasn't sure how to interpret the conversation. Still, when he turned for the door, she turned with him.

“Princess?”

Tiz set her lips into a sharp frown, crossed her arms. “I'll go too. He's to be my husband, and if I tell him-- your Top shouldn't execute him, right?”

Duo snorted and waved her to come with him. “Who knows, princess. The Ochre ring's top is _weird_. But I just poured a ton of water into putting the boy back together, so like hell am I going to let him do it while I'm breathing.”

Not, _my Top_ or _the Top_ , but the _Ochre Ring's top_.

Tiz found herself once again reminded this handsome man now before her had died in a cave years ago, and he was only a ghost.

Yet... she didn't think ghosts _breathed_.

Maybe he was an angel instead, sent here to save her husband?


End file.
